


The meetings that changed everything

by imera



Series: Halloween Drabble Day 2012 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 09:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all began with a trip to the graveyard</p>
            </blockquote>





	The meetings that changed everything

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Drabble Day challenge at hd-writers over at livejournal  
> Prompt #4 - Graveyard
> 
> This prompt was so much fun.

It all began with a trip to the graveyard, Neville wanted to visit his grandfather’s grave. While standing in front of the headstone thinking about the last time he saw his beloved grandfather, when suddenly he heard a noise behind him. Reacting like he always did, he pulled out his wand and pointed it at whoever stood behind him.

“Show yourself,” he called into the darkness, ready to jump out of the way if he saw any light heading his way.

“Put your wand down before you injure anyone,” the stranger said. Neville recognized the dark voice at once.

“What are you doing here?” he asked his former professor.

“I wanted to visit a grave,” Severus replied as took a step out from the dark. Neville had grown up and become stronger and did no longer fear Severus. Looking at the man, Neville doubted anyone would fear him now. He was pale, thin, had black rings below his eyes and looked absolutely tired.

“Anyone I might know?” Neville asked, wondering if Severus planned to visit one of the Death Eater graves.

“I doubt it,” Severus answered before slowly walking past Neville, ignoring him.

That was the first time they met after the war, unless Neville counted the few times while Severus was being interrogated.

It might be the first, but it was not the last. After their brief meeting in the graveyard they met again in Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade, and even in St Mungo’s. Eventually their greetings evolved and they conversed. Neville didn’t know how it happened, but one day they agreed to meet in a bar to get a drink together.

One drink lead to another, and by the end of the night they struggled to walk in a straight line. Not only were their behavior affected by the alcohol, but their principles as well.

Because Severus was too drunk to safely apparate home, Neville decided to let him sleep on the sofa in his apartment. Stumbling, they made their way up the stairs to Neville’s third floor apartment in Hogsmeade. By the time they reached the top their giggling was replaced with muffled moans that escaped their throats while they were occupied kissing each other. Neville didn’t know what happened up those stairs, he didn’t even think Severus knew, but by the time they entered Neville’s apartment they had to take a pause.

“What do you want?” Neville asked, not wanting to push himself on Severus.

“Anything,” Severus replied in a gruffly voice.

Deciding to take what he wanted, he ordered Severus to strip. Neville did not expect Severus to follow orders, maybe it was because nobody really thought of him as a leader, but also because of their past.

Severus’ body was not the type that Neville found attractive, and yet, his cock grew in size by simple watching Severus strip. Only when Severus was half naked did Neville undress himself.

Neville didn’t waste time seducing Severus, not when it looked like he was ready to be taken. “I want to take you,” Neville said as he pulled the older man over to the bed. He almost expected protests, but Severus didn’t say a single word. Using his wand, Neville prepared both of them; at least the alcohol hadn’t affected his ability to think.

“Are you absolutely sure?” Neville asked, wanting to be absolutely sure.

“Longbottom, The only human touch I’ve had since before the war ended was during my stay at St Mungo’s, I know I might seem like a cold bastard, but I enjoy sex just like everyone else. If you’re planning to return to the babbling fool that almost destroyed my classroom then you can stop, if not, then I suggest you proceed.”

Neville couldn’t hold back a giggle when he saw the desperate look in Severus’ eyes. “I will not return to my old self,” he said and touched Severus’ prepared entrance. “Now, I don’t want to hear another word coming from you, unless you’re begging me to fuck you harder.” Severus’ cock grew in front of Neville’s eyes while he played with his entrance. Never in a million years could he imagine Severus to be as responsive as he was, moaning, hissing, trembling and begging for more.

When Severus was stretched, Neville placed himself between his legs and slowly entered him. Never in a million years would he have guessed that he would end up inside his former potions professor, but there he was, taking in every moan of pleasure that escaped Severus.

Even with all the alcohol in their blood, neither man was able to last long. Severus’ finger nails scratched Neville’s back as Severus came, smearing his cum over his own and Neville’s chest. A strong and musky smell filled the room right then, pulling Neville over the edge until he came deep inside Severus.

When he was done he pulled out of Severus and lay down next to him. “That was amazing,” he said.

“The quality was indeed higher than I first expected.”

Neville couldn’t help but laugh at the way Severus spoke about the sex. “That sounds promising,” he said. “So, is this a onetime thing? Should I avoid looking into your eyes from now on?” Neville knew not everyone wanted to be seen with him, he might be a war hero, but he was no prince charming.

“We’ll see,” Severus replied slyly.

Neville couldn’t help smiling when he noticed the smirk upon Severus’ face.


End file.
